


Straight - Minsung

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Fluffs [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, Sassy Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: When things happen between Jisung and his crush, Minho, they sort it out peacefully.ORMinsung is so adorable lol
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: K-Pop Fluffs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be longer but I gave up teehee

“Please, please, please see the movie with me!!” Jisung repeated for the millionth time that day. His friends all rolled their eyes, shaking their heads.

“Sung, none of us are free this weekend! How many times should we tell you-”

“Tell me over and over again until I get sick of you guys and find new friends!”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “As if I care. All you do is beg to watch shitty dramas no one else cares about. Why don’t you go make new friends that actually care about you?”

“That was a bit out of line…” Chan cut in, pushing himself in front of Hyunjin. “Listen, Sungie, we’re all busy. Hyunjin will be with his other friends, me and Felix will be together, and Innie has to babysit. Why don’t you go alone?”

Jisung pouted, crossing his arms over his head. “I don’t want to go alone! I want to go with someone who will fanboy with me!”

“To be fair,” Hyunjin said, appearing next to Chan, “None of us would fanboy with you.”

Jisung sighed loudly and flopped to the grass he was standing on. He started rolling and groaning something along the lines of ‘all my friends hate me’.

Chan and Hyunjin exchanged a glance, knowing they had to shut him up before the teachers would stare. Hyunjin knelt next to the boy. “Jisung.”

Jisung ignored him, still busy being dramatic.

“Jisung.”

“Whaaaaaaaat!”

Hyunjin bit back a remark. “You know, I heard Minho talking about the dramas you like. Maybe he liked this one too.”

Jisung blushed at the thought of his crush but ended up saying, “Why does that concern me?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Sung, come on! You can ask him out to see the movie!”

Jisung sat up, wide-eyed. “Do you think he’d say yes?”

Hyunjin pretended to think but he knew the answer was no. “Well, he’s straight, so he might not see it as a date. BUT! If it goes well you can become his friend.”

Jisung rolled his eyes, laying back in the grass. “As if. He’d probably only say yes so I could pay for the snacks.”

“Fine, go alone then. See if I care.” Hyunjin said, getting up and walking away towards where Yongbok and Jeongin were talking. Jisung wondered if he actually should ask Minho out. The obvious answer was no- Jisung had never talked to the older boy (besides the one time in 9th grade when Minho asked him where Hyunjin was; “I swear I’ll beat his ass when I find him”), and Jisung was scared to get on his bad side. But the biggest fact was- Minho had no reason to go on a date with a boy! He’d been straight forever, and Jisung had even seen him making out with a girl. All the signs were pointing at Jisung to see the damn movie alone. So why the hell did he find himself making his way across the field, to the benches where he knew Minho’s friend group sat at? And why the hell did he tap Minho’s shoulder and wait for him to turn around?

And why the hell did he- wait. Why was Hyunjin making out with one of Minho’s friends?

When Minho felt a soft tap on his shoulder he turned around, seeing a vaguely familiar boy with chubby cheeks and wide eyes. Minho stood up and grabbed his hand, aggressively pulling him away from the table- he was glad he had a reason to get away from Hyunjin and Seungmin, who had just announced they were (finally) together. The squirrelly boy looked confused but let himself be dragged over to sit on a bench a bit aways from Minho’s friends.

“Did you need me?” Minho asked after a few seconds, his face plain and emotionless.

Jisung looked up at him and his breath was taken away. Minho was wearing leather pants that hugged his thighs so nicely that Jisung almost couldn’t breathe. He was wearing a black polo that was open, with a plain black shirt underneath. His hair was parted in the middle but only one half went over his eyes- the other half was brushed back. Jisung found himself spacing out, staring at his crush’s body.

Minho cleared his throat for the second time but still got no answer, so he stood up to walk away. Jisung panicked and grabbed his arm, saying, “W-wait, I wanted to ask you something!”

Minho rolled his eyes and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why didn’t you say that before? You know, maybe the first time I asked?”

Jisung frowned a bit, sad he already made his crush angry at him. “I’m sorry.”

Minho met his eyes for a few seconds before looking away, staring off at nothing. His voice softened slightly when he asked, “What did you want to ask?”

Jisung finally let go of his wrist and stepped a bit to his right, putting himself in Minho’s field of vision. Minho rolled his eyes and looked at Jisung reluctantly.

“I… well, I heard you like xxxx, right?” He waited for Minho’s nod before continuing, “Well, I already bought two tickets and need someone to watch the movie with me, but all of my friends are busy that day. So I was wondering… If you’d like to go?”

Jisung was partially lying. He hadn’t bought the tickets yet- but the rest was true. He was silently hoping Minho would say yes, to save him from going alone, and thankfully Minho said, “I’ll think about it.”

Jisung cheered and punched the air, happy he had a chance. Minho smiled internally at his excitement, but on the outside he still had a straight face. Jisung looked up at him, saying, “Can you give me your number? If you decide to come we’ll have to text, you know?”

Minho hesitated but he reached into his pocket, handing Jisung his phone. Jisung typed out his number just before the school bell rang. Minho took his phone back and left to his class without a word.


	2. Two

The next two days, Jisung was anticipating a reply from Minho. On Friday, the day before the movie, Jisung gave up on waiting. So after school when he was laying in bed and heard his phone go off, he ignored the text.

Jisung was busy daydreaming about Minho when his older brother Brian came into his room. Jisung glared up at him, saying, “Hyung! Have you not learned how to knock?!”

Brian just giggled and attacked him, tickling him as a distraction. Jisung started laughing so hard that when Brian stole his phone, Jisung didn’t notice until Brian was reading out loud, “‘I’ll see the movie with you, but only because I don’t want to go alone’. ‘Oh, it’s Minho by the way’.” Jisung listened to what his brother was saying and he caught on too late; his brother was already running out of his room screaming “Sungie’s got a girlfriend! Sungie’s got a girlfriend!”

Jisung growled and ran after him, chasing his elder brother down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his mother was setting the table for dinner. “Hyung, give it back!”

“No! Don’t worry, I’ll reply for you!” Brian laughed, typing a quick message and sending it. Jisung started panicking, yelling gibberish until his mother finally got Brian to give his phone back. Jisung groaned and opened the messages, seeing what Brian sent Minho.

Unknown number

I’ll see the movie with you, but only because I don’t want to go alone  
oh, it’s Minho by the way 

I have a foot kink, send pics?

Jisung glared up at Brian, almost infuriated. 

“A foot kink?!??!”

Brian burst out laughing, spitting water across the table. “Did she reply?”

Jisung sighed, setting his phone down. “Firstly, it’s a guy. Friend of Hyunjin’s. Secondly, no he didn’t reply and he’s probably really confused now!!” Jisung put his face in his hands but perked up when he heard his phone ring. He was scared to see it was a call from Minho.

“Holy shit- I need to go. Save some food for me!” Jisung called out as he ran out his front door barefoot, wanting to get away from all nosy ears that were inside. He finally answered with a “Hey it’s me.”

He heard a sigh on the other end, “Jisung, explain to me why on earth you think I’d send you foot pics.”

Jisung held in a laugh and instead groaned, “I’m so sorry. My brother stole my phone, and he’s a jerk… I swear I don’t ever say things like that.”

There was a pause and Minho said, “Okay, I believe you. You need to send me the information about when and where we’ll see the movie.”

“Oh! I will. When I get home I’ll text it to you.” 

“...You aren’t home?”

Jisung mentally face-palmed. “I mean, I’m in front of my house. I had to get outside or else my family would eavesdrop.”

Another short pause. “And why do you care if they eavesdrop? It’s not like I’m your girlfriend.”

Jisung just groaned, “You’re so difficult Lee Minho! Just let me fucking live my life.” He pouted.

There was another pause, and unbeknownst to Jisung, it was because Minho was imagining what Jisung’s pretty pout would look like. “I have to go. See ya.”

Jisung said “Mhm see ya” and hung up, quickly sending the address and time to Minho. He almost immediately got a text back.

Lee Minho

that’s the place?   
kinda far  
do you have a ride?

I don’t have a car but my brother could drive me

loser.  
I’ll pick you up at 11:00  
be ready.  
address? 

*address attached*

⠂⠂⠂

Jisung was awake at 7:00 am, already panicking. He was debating whether he should call Hyunjin to help him dress, but he decided that wasn’t a good idea. So he shuffled through his closet, trying on approximately 15 outfits, until he came across one he liked.

Jisung wore faded black skinny jeans, a band shirt over a striped black and red turtleneck, and he finished the outfit with a chain on his hip. He quickly put on his platform boots that made him look taller, and he went to check his text messages. 

Minho

you’d better be ready  
should I bring money for snacks

I can pay for the snacks since you’re driving me!

Lixie

Good morningggggg!!!  
Wake up lazy

Fam <3

Lixie  
Good morning guys

Fox~  
Good morning Lixie!

Mother  
Morning  
Where was Hyunjin yesterday? He should’ve been with us for lunch :(

Lixie  
Idk :,(

Me  
He was making out with one of Minho’s friends  
What’s with that?  
Anyways I love you~  
Probably won’t text for a bit

Lixie  
He was WHAT??!?!!?!?  
Boy or girl  
GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND TELL ME IF IT WAS A BOY OR A GIRL

Jisung closed his messages, knowing when he came back to the group chat it’d be chaos. Nevertheless, he headed downstairs to get some breakfast and wait for time to pass, anticipating Minho’s arrival. 

It felt like forever, but it was finally nearing 11:00. Jisung packed his teeny backpack full of things like his wallet, keys, and a notepad. He slipped his phone into his pocket as he hopped down the stairs. When he was about to sit on the couch and wait, he got a text from Minho. He checked the message as he left his front door.

Minho

if you’re not ready I’ll leave you here and let you walk yourself

Jisung looked up and saw a car (that he assumed was Minho’s) parked near the sidewalk. He walked up to it and opened the door, silently praying this was Minho’s car. When he looked inside and met eyes with Minho, he froze just like he had yesterday. 

Today Minho was dressed casual- he wore light ripped jeans, a pink hoodie, and a jean jacket on top. He pushed glasses up on his nose and Jisung gay panicked.

He was frozen for a few seconds before Minho smirked and turned forward in his seat, on hand on the steering wheel. “Get in, Loser.”

Jisung nodded aggressively and sat in the passenger seat, trying his best to not sit like a gay guy. So he spread his legs but halfway through the drive he found himself sitting anime-girl style.

Minho noticed but didn’t say anything- he knew it might make Jisung uncomfortable if he just randomly asked ‘are you gay?’ so he didn’t. He stayed silent the entire drive to the theater, and Jisung didn’t mind. Whenever Minho would look out of his window, Jisung would sneak a glance at him, and Minho pretended he didn’t notice at first. But eventually it got uncomfortable to be checked out by a gay guy multiple times, so he quickly turned to Jisung once they were at a red light. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop… glancing at me. I’m not that pretty.”

Jisung gasped, deeply offended that the prettiest boy on earth just denied his own beauty. “Excuse me? You’re so pretty! I mean-”

Minho smirked and looked forward again. “How many people know?”

“Everyone knows you’re pretty-”

“How many people know your sexuality?”

Jisung took a deep breath and shook his head, mumbling “Fuck.”

Minho let out a breathy laugh (Jisung’s heart stopped beating at that). “You don’t have to lie to me. I mean, we aren’t close or anything- we aren’t friends. But I won’t judge based on your sexuality. After all, I’m stuck watching Hyunjin and Seungmin make out all the time.”

Jisung chuckled, relaxing a bit, “So that’s his name. Is he good for Hyunjin?”

Minho pulled into a parking spot and unbuckled but didn’t try to get out. After thinking for a minute or so, he finally said, “Yes. Hyunjin had been in love with him for a while, and Seungmin never knew. Recently, Seungmin asked me a bit about love, so I told him based on my knowledge of dramas.” Jisung laughed. “He asked a bit of questions and finally told me he thinks he loves Hyunjin. I won’t go into detail… But yes, I think they’ll be together for a while.”

Jisung smiled a bit at the story. “That’s so cute. I’m happy for them!”

Minho rolled his eyes, “I would be if they’d stop making out every 10 seconds!!”

Jisung giggled, “Hyung! Whenever you get a new girlfriend you do the same!”

Minho wasn’t sure if he should be mad at Jisung for the name or for his remark, so he chose both, flicking the younger lightly on the forehead. “Dumbass. Let’s go in.” 

Jisung nodded and grabbed his bag, following the older in. Minho led them to the front counter where Jisung paid for tickets. Minho raised an eyebrow and asked Jisung, “I thought you said you already had the tickets?”

“Ah- fuck-” Jisung face palmed, heading into the main lobby of the theater and blushing. He had no idea how he’d get out of this mess so he just hurried over to the counter and looked at the types of candy he could get. Minho chuckled and followed, standing next to him at the counter and asking for popcorn and his favorite candy. Jisung chose a candy and they were each handed a cup to fill with whatever soda they wanted. Minho chose Pepsi and Jisung chose orange soda. They grabbed the candies and drinks and headed further into the theater, finding the room their movie would be in. Once they found it, they walked in together and Jisung immediately turned to Minho, wanting to let him pick the seat.

Minho picked a seat near the top/middle and Jisung sat next to him, setting his stuff down and making himself comfortable. After a few minutes Jisung turned to Minho.

“I hate the silence.”

“I love it. Be quiet.”

Jisung closed his mouth and looked forward, wondering how on earth he was so whipped for this boy. He stared for a few seconds before Minho, for some reason, turned to him. “You can talk…”

Jisung turned and raised an eyebrow. “You just told me to shut up.”

“And now I’m telling you to talk.”

Jisung said and rested his arm on the armrest of his chair. “Why are you so mean?”

Minho closed his mouth in a tight line and quietly asked, “What?”

Jisung fumbled at his words, cursing under his breath. “I mean, you- you’re pissy. Not mean! You’re really nice-”

Minho let out a small laugh and said, “You’re so awkward. Shut up and watch the movie.” And although those words were cold, Minho said them in a sweet manner, and it made Jisung’s heart beat. Why was Minho putting in any effort to be nice to Jisung?

Jisung didn’t say any of that out loud- instead he just turned forward and watched as the movie started.

⠂⠂⠂

“Did you like the movie?”

Jisung smiled and nodded, buckling himself into Minho’s car. “I loved it! I’m so sad my friends don’t go out with me to watch them.”

Minho nodded, saying, “My friends don’t either. But… next time, we could go again?”

Jisung gasped, turning to him. “Wait, really? You don’t hate me?” He asked, and Minho softly shook his head. “Okay then sure! We should watch a bunch of movies together.”

Minho thought for a moment, “Have you seen xxxx?” Jisung shook his head. “Well, I have the whole series on DVD at home, and I was waiting for someone to watch them with…” he side-eyed Jisung, waiting for a response. 

Jisung gasped. “I’d love to! It could be like a date.” He said excitedly, then face palmed, “Actually, not a date, but like a friend date!”

Minho looked at him sceptically. “A friend date?”

Jisung thought about how to explain it and nodded. “Yeah, like he binge-watch movies and eat snacks at your house, and we cuddle and drink hot cocoa.”

Minho raised an eyebrow, saying, “That’s… just a regular date. Also I don’t cuddle.”

Jisung giggled and pressed his face against his seat, and Minho glanced at how the action puffed up Jisung’s cheeks. Jisung said, “It’s a friend date. And I cuddle, so you’ll have no choice.”

Minho rolled his eyes and chuckled, pulling over to the side of the street. “Get out.”

Jisung nodded, smiling at him as he grabbed his bag. “Thank you for the drive!”

“Thanks for the tickets.”

Jisung nodded and got out, closing the door and heading inside his home.


	3. Three

It was 3:00 on a Saturday and Minho was about to leave to pick Jisung up. It had been two weeks since they saw the first movie together, and Minho agreed to let Jisung come over today so they could binge-watch a series. 

Minho texted Jisung a threat as he pulled up to his house, and Jisung came out, smiling at his phone. Minho watched him walk up and when Jisung got in the car, Minho definitely did not check him out. 

Jisung sat down and gave Minho a bright smile, greeting him. Minho greeted him and started driving. “So, have you finally accepted that it's a date?” Jisung asked. 

Minho rolled his eyes, “It’s not a friend-date. We aren’t even friends.”

Jisung giggled, resting his hand on Minho’s shoulder, and weirdly, Minho didn’t mind. “Says you, Mr. ‘How was your day Sungie?’”

Minho blushed and cursed, looking away. “Listen, I already told you I didn’t mean to call you a nickname! It just slipped out!” He whined.

Jisung giggled and took his hand off Minho, resting his cheek there instead. “It was cute,” he mumbled.

“Aish!” Minho shrugged his shoulder to get Jisung’s face off of it, not daring to look at the pout on Jisung’s face. He pulled up to his house, stopping his car and pulling out the key. “We’re here.”

Jisung nodded and grabbed his bag, opening his door and getting out. Jisung followed Minho to the front door, and Minho opened it, telling him to take off his shoes and giving him a quick tour. 

“Your house is nice,” Jisung said, taking a seat at the kitchen table while he watched Minho grab snacks. 

“Thanks. It’s actually my brother’s but he’s never home so I call it mine. What do you want to drink?”

“Hot cocoa.” Jisung stood up and instead sat on the kitchen counter, watching intently as Minho made two cups of hot cocoa. Jisung slipped his jacket off and let it fall to the floor.

Minho cursed, glaring at the boy. But as soon as he made eye contact with him, seeing the teasing smile on his face, Minho’s gaze softened and he decided not to yell at him.

Minho didn’t know how or why, but he had a soft spot for Jisung. He figured it was just because the boy was nice to him, so Minho was putting in extra effort to be his friend. But when he told Hyunjin about that, the boy had smirked and started teasing him, resulting in Minho slapping him and eating his fries (which he would have done anyways).

Minho came back to reality when Jisung cleared his throat, getting Minho’s attention. “Hyung, can I call you a nickname?”

Minho shrugged, putting some popcorn in the microwave. “Sure.”

Jisung thought for a bit, before he said, “I want to call you Lino. I think it’s cute. Like yo- OMG YOU HAVE A CAT??!?!??” Jisung jumped off his counter and immediately started petting Dori, who was purring at the boy. Minho rolled his eyes and carried the popcorn and drinks to the couch, where he set them down. 

“I have three cats,” he called out, finding a random blanket and setting it on the couch. Then he gathered pillows. “Come here.”

Jisung nodded and came over, sitting about two feet away from Minho at first. Minho told his speaker to turn off the lights, then he turned on the first episode of the series.

Minho was watching the episode when he felt something touch his leg. He looked down and realized Jisung had scooted closer, his thigh close enough to touch Minho’s. Minho was surprised at how open Jisung was- he didn’t hesitate to do what he wanted. Minho was okay with Jisung being close until he felt Jisung hold his hand, and then Minho panicked. He pulled his hand away, and Jisung pouted up at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Sung… I said I don’t cuddle.”

Jisung just giggled and rested his cheek on Minho’s shoulder. “You also insisted you don’t like calling people nicknames, but here we are.”

Minho groaned and just kept watching the show. When the third episode started, he felt Jisung trying to hold his hand, but this time he let him.

And on the tenth episode, Minho looked down at Jisung, seeing that the younger boy was struggling to keep his eyes open. Minho stared and found himself smiling at the sight- but as soon as he realized he’d been smiling, he looked away, confused. 

Why had he been staring at Jisung’s lips?

Throughout the whole episode Minho was staring at the screen, but he wasn’t paying attention. Instead he was focusing on how Jisung’s breathing became steady, on how he felt his breath on his neck. And soon, he felt Jisung’s lips on his neck, leaving two little kisses there. Minho pulled away and turned to look at Jisung, his eyes wide, but when he looked at Jisung, his eyes were already closed and he was drifting into sleep.

⠂⠂⠂  
“You give messy kisses when you’re tired.” Was the first thing Minho said when Jisung finally woke up.

It was the next day and Jisung looked around, realizing he was laying on Minho’s shoulder. He quickly sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. “I what?” 

Minho smirked and watched the boy. “You kissed my neck.”

“I- I WHAT?” A dark blush crept onto Jisung’s face. He knew that when he was tired he often ended up kissing his friends’ necks or cheeks, but he didn’t realize that he’d accidentally do the same to Minho. The thought made him embarrassed. 

Minho giggled, pulling Jisung out of his thoughts. Jisung froze and looked over at Minho, closing his eyes to listen to the sound. “Your laugh is beautiful.”

Minho chuckled and stood up, cleaning up the mess from the night before. “Do your parents know you stayed the night?” 

Jisung groaned and looked around for his phone, realizing he’d forgotten to tell them. Minho found his phone and handed it to him, and Jisung saw there were three missed calls from each of his parents. He quickly called his mom, who answered the phone on the first ring. 

“HAN JISUNG, WHERE ON EARTH-” Jisung held the phone away from his ear and waited for her to be done screaming through the phone. When she finished, Jisung spoke into the phone.

“Mother, I stayed at Minho’s house.”

“Who’s Minho?”

“The boy who saw a movie with me, remember?”

“Ah, I remember. Is he your boyfriend?” Minho smirked when he heard the words.

“Aish- no, he’s my friend. We were watching TV and I fell asleep, so I wasn’t able to text you that I’d sleep here.”

His mom paused before saying, “Let me talk to him.”

“Mom- no-”

“Then kiss your phone goodbye.”

Jisung sighed before he handed Minho his phone. His mom said some things to him and Minho nodded and said “Mhm”, intent on listening. When she said a certain thing, a smirk came to Minho’s face and he said, “Oh, is that so?” After a few minutes Minho gave Jisung his phone back.

“What’d she say?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me!” Jisung groaned.

“Nope.” Minho smirked.

Jisung sighed and tackled Minho, both of them giggling. They play-fought, until Minho had Jisung pinned to the couch. 

Jisung whined and blushed, looking away. “Why won’t you tell me?”

Minho smirked, looking down at him. Though, he found himself staring at Jisung’s lips. When he didn’t get an answer, Jisung looked up at Minho, trying to meet his eyes but letting out a tiny gasp when he realized where Minho was staring. 

“Lino…” Jisung blushed, looking away again. Minho cursed and got off him, blushing as well. 

Jisung got up and stared at Minho for a few seconds, and Minho stared back. However, Jisung didn’t ask any questions- he instead waited to see if Minho would answer them before they were even asked.

When Minho didn’t say anything, Jisung sighed and stood up. “Can you drive me home?” He asked in a soft, careful tone- the same tone he’d used when they first met. Minho winced and nodded, getting up to get Jisung’s jacket from the kitchen floor. Then he drove him home, the whole car ride silent. When Minho pulled up to Jisung’s house, he kept looking forward, scared to meet Jisung’s eyes because he knew he’d be bombarded with questions. When Jisung didn’t make a move to leave the car, Minho finally looked at him.

Jisung was looking at him with a careful smile, and he leaned in slightly so their faces were close. “Jisung…” Minho whispered, but he was hushed by Jisung, who softly put his hand on Minho’s cheek. Jisung closed his eyes and leaned in slowly, their lips meeting softer than Minho thought was possible. Minho closed his eyes and kissed Jisung, hearing a content sigh leave Jisung’s mouth. Minho blushed and pulled away, looking out the window, away from Jisung. “I’ve never kissed a guy.”

Jisung smiled carefully and thought before he asked, “Did you like it?”

Minho sighed, closing his eyes. “I’m not sure.”

Jisung frowned and nodded, opening the car door. “I’ll give you time to think, okay? Text me.” Minho nodded and Jisung got out of the car. Once the door was closed, Minho’s eyes followed Jisung’s body up to his front door and inside.

Minho stayed in front of Jisung’s house for almost an hour, but he came to no conclusion. Sadly, he turned his car back on and drove himself home.


	4. Four

For the next two weeks Jisung was losing his mind. Every day at school, he’d pass Minho in the halls, but couldn’t ever say anything to him. He was scared he might never talk to the boy again, and the thought alone made him depressed.

He started skipping his meals and not getting much sleep, and it was clear by looking at him that he wasn’t taking care of himself anymore. His friends had tried buying him his favorite cheesecake, or taking him to see his favorite movie, but he couldn’t stop thinking of how Minho’s lips felt on his. 

He knew he shouldn’t have kissed him- although he did enjoy it. He knew that it had ruined things between them. In the moment, Jisung did it impulsively, but now he was realizing that no amount of impulse should make him kiss a straight man. 

It had been three weeks since the “incident”. Jisung was accepting the fact that he might never talk to Minho again, and he was getting used to the feeling. He knew that eventually Minho would mean nothing to him, but for now it was painful to hear his name. But it was heaven to see the boy’s name appear on his home screen.

Jisung immediately clicked the notification, his heart beating out of his chest. And when he read the message, though it was simple, it brought the biggest smile to his face.

Minho

are you free tomorrow morning?

Jisung immediately replied and got up, dancing around his room. He turned music on his speaker and started blasting it, throwing himself a concert. And when Brian pressed his ear against the door to listen, he was happy that his younger brother was finally having fun. 

⠂⠂⠂

Jisung put in extra effort to dress nicely. Since it was cold, he chose jeans and a fluffy jacket. Under the jacket he wore a white polo shirt. And under the polo was a black turtleneck shirt. He slipped some hot packs into his pockets for later and took a quick selfie. Then he headed downstairs, ready for Minho to pick him up. He’d learned by now to be out the door at exactly the time Minho told him to be, so he was standing by the door at 10:59, with Minho’s messages open.

As soon as the clock hit 11:00 Minho texted him and Jisung was running out the door. But to his surprise, this time Minho was standing next to his car instead of sitting inside. Jisung tilted his head to the side and walked up to his crush, a huge smile on his face. Minho had a small smile on his own.

When Jisung was standing in front of Minho, Minho held his arms out. Jisung let out a loud sigh and fell into Minho’s arms, hugging him like his life depended on it. He hugged him like he’d never be able to again. 

Minho pulled the boy closer and took a deep breath, before letting out a whimper and pulling away. Jisung looked up and saw that Minho was crying, and his heart immediately broke. He put his hands on the boy’s face, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Baby, don’t cry~ I’m right here. What’s wrong?” He looked at Minho with nothing but love and care in his eyes. 

“I hurt you.”

Jisung let out a tiny gasp and hugged Minho again, rubbing his back to comfort him. “You didn’t! I mean, you did, but it’s okay now! Don’t cry or I’ll cry too.”

Minho whimpered and buried his face in Jisung’s neck, calming himself down. And Jisung smiled when he felt soft kisses being pressed to his neck, then up his jaw and cheek, but stopping just below his mouth. Minho held Jisung’s face and looked into his eyes, asking, “Can I? I won’t run away again.”

Jisung nodded and closed his eyes, leaning forward just like the first time. However, this time they were both comfortable- their lips moved slowly against each other’s, their movements showing nothing but love. Minho was the first to pull away, putting his forehead against Jisung’s. “I’m sorry for running away and not texting you. To be honest, I only did it because I was scared of liking a guy. I know this is offensive, but I didn’t want people to judge me because I… kissed a guy. So I’m sorry. But I’m back.”

Jisung smiled, pecking Minho’s lips. “You’re back,” he repeated. Then he sighed and stepped away from Minho. “Take me to breakfast now. You’re paying.”

Minho chuckled and opened the door for Jisung, closing it once he was in. Then Minho got into his own seat and started driving. “There’s this bakery I used to go to with my childhood best friend. And I haven’t been there for a while, but lately I’ve been craving it. Can we go together?”

Jisung nodded, slipping his hand into Minho’s as he drove. “Do they have cheesecake? I really want cheesecake right now.”

“Cheesecake for breakfast?”

“Mhm~”

Minho raised an eyebrow, but he nodded. “They have lots of treats. But I guess I can buy you a cheesecake…”

Jisung giggled and kissed Minho’s hand. When they arrived at the cafe, they got out and walked in together, still holding hands. 

They found a table near a window and sat across from each other. Jisung looked at the menu and Minho looked at Jisung. They ordered coffee, a cheesecake, and a cake pop, then started talking about anything and everything. Jisung told Minho about how his brother had bought him makeup to cheer him up, and how Jisung had learned how to use it right. Then he closed his eyes to show Minho his perfect eyeshadow and eyeliner. Minho told Jisung about his cats, and how his cat stepped in his hair dye and now had two black paws. Then he showed off how his hair was now black, and Jisung sarcastically said he hadn’t noticed. They talked and ate together, comfortable for the first time. And once they were done eating and were heading to Minho’s car, neither of them wanted to split up, and instead went to Minho’s house.

As soon as Jisung walked in he was met with Dori (who loved him) and Soongi (who hated him). Jisung started petting them and playing with them, and Minho walked past to take his jacket off. Jisung saw that Minho was going down the hallway so he ran after him, following Minho into his room. 

“Weirdo, I’m trying to get changed.”

“Oh-” Jisung blushed, turning away to leave. But Minho frowned, asking him, “Aww, you don’t want to see?”

Jisung blushed even harder and turned around, meeting Minho’s eyes. They were challenging, and Jisung realized he wanted to win this.

“Actually, you know what? I wouldn’t mind.” Jisung crossed his arms and smirked, meeting Minho’s gaze equally. Minho let out a chuckle and stepped forward, so close that Jisung had to take a breath. Then Minho pulled his jacket over his head, and Jisung was glad to see he had a shirt underneath.

Jisung thought he was done with this silly game,, but he knew he was wrong when Minho raised a slow hand to unbutton the top two buttons of his polo. Minho was so close at this point that Jisung could feel his breathing, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. Minho’s eyes never left Jisung’s as he unbuttoned the next two buttons, his chest now slightly exposed to Jisung, who found his gaze slipping down. Minho smirked and undid the last buttons, slipping the shirt to the ground.

Jisung forgot how to breathe. 

Jisung was staring at Minho’s chest and reached his hand up to touch it, but stopped his hand short, not daring to touch Minho in case it made him uncomfortable. But when Minho leaned forward slightly, close enough for Jisung’s hand to barely touch his skin, he knew it was okay. So he let his hand trail from Minho’s neck, down his pecks, and all the way to the line in his pants. Then he trailed his fingertips along Minho’s abs, fascinated by his body. Minho had a small smile on his face, relaxing under Jisung’s soft touch. Minho placed his hand under Jisung’s chin, pulling his face up ever-so-slightly, and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Their lips were as careful as always, but now Jisung’s hands were roaming over Minho’s chest before resting on his pecks. Minho pulled away, leaving one last peck on Jisung’s cheek and asking, “Boyfriends?”

Jisung giggled, agreeing, “Boyfriends.”


End file.
